


Thunderstorms

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birth, Brother-Sister Relationships, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Dana Winchester is hiding a secret from her two older brothers, but how long should she wait before telling them?





	Thunderstorms

Dana was pretty sure that she hated thunderstorms.   
It was pouring rain and thundering like the world was going to end and she was staring down at the stick in her hands, it had two little pink lines and she felt like she was going to sick up again if she didn’t stop staring at it. How am I going to tell Dean and Sam? She thought to herself. While she was sure that Sam would probably be understanding of the situation that she had gotten herself into after a one night stand in the last town they had been at, she was sure that her eldest brother, Dean, would kill everyone she had ever smiled at to get the guy she had been with, and then kill her. He had been so touchy about it just being the three of them and how they had to look out for each other, ever since their dad had died. I’m just not going to tell them, not right away at least.  
This is what she told herself every day, whenever they went on a hunt she made sure that she was extra careful to not get hurt, then they found the bunker in Kansas. She thought that it was amazing. She had her own room where she could sleep on a comfortable bed. As the months past she expected that her belly would be huge and that there would be no way that her brothers wouldn’t be able to tell. But she was surprised at how small she stayed. There was no way for her to get to a doctor without her brothers finding out, but she had been able to sneak some vitamins. She would worry about getting a crib and the likes when it got a little closer. Her brother would have a choice but be able to help her, she hoped.  
More months past, she was going to be having her baby in around two months from what she could guess. She felt heavy, but a loose t-shirt and a button down flannel shirt somehow managed to hide her slowly expanding middle. The storms seemed to come and go for the better part of 2 weeks, a few times the thunder knocked the power on the main grid. The bunker had its own generators so it was ok, but driving on the road would be a nightmare. Sam had out to help Jody with a problem she was having and had been gone since the rain started, Dana didn’t think he would be able to drive home until after the weather had dried up a little. According to the weather man on TV that should only be a few more days, but stuck in the bunker she was starting to go stir crazy. Dean watched way too much porn, and she was getting tired of eating hamburgers and the smell of popcorn. Many times Dana had contemplated telling Dean about her impending mommy hood, but every time she went to start that conversation, a huge clap of thunder would start, making her jump out of her skin.  
She had been having weird twinges in her lower back on and off for about two days, during which it seemed like it had been raining constantly. After trying to sleep for over three hours one night, the twinges coming and going causing her to not be able to fall asleep, she had gone out to the kitchen to get a drink. Dean was sitting in the kitchen with his laptop doing case research to help Sam, and drinking a few cold beers. She opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of water. She was pulling the glass away from her lips when an extremely loud clap of thunder caused her to jump and drop the glass. It shattered all over the floor and she managed to get a piece in her foot.  
“Jeez, Dana! Are you ok?” She gave him a sulky look then Dean stood up and moved over to her. With his boots on he didn’t seem to care about the glass crunching under him, and swept Dana up bridal style to walk her out of the glass mess. He took her out to the long table and sat her down on it. “Wait here, I’ll get something to clean and wrap this.” He was walking away from her when she felt a stronger twinge this was deep in her hips and had a tugging feeling to it. It made her very anxious, and she wanted to leave the room but she couldn’t. It was probably just a cramp. She told herself without much heart.  
Dean came back after a minute with a bottle of whiskey, a sewing kit, and gauze. He lifted her foot up and poured some of the whiskey over the glass. She sucked in breath hard, holding in a whimper, feeling something in her let loose and relaxing slightly. Then Dean pulled the piece of glass out her foot and put some of the gauze around a bandage and wrapped it tightly around her foot. He dropped the glass on the table, then took a long swig from the whiskey bottle looking at her. She was giving him a reassuring smile so that he wouldn’t worry about her cut, when she felt an intense pain that started at the top of her stomach and worked its way down to between her hips, she felt the ripples of the pain through her toes. It only last a few seconds maybe a minute, she really wasn’t sure. But when she opened her eyes, she saw Dean’s super worried look, and realized that the relaxation in her body that she had felt earlier had nothing to do with the glass being pulled from her. The table was cold and went beneath her, and as much as she denied it to herself, thinking it was too early and she wasn’t ready, she knew that she was having her baby. The generator for the bunker chose that moment to give up. Dana couldn’t believe it. They had some light from a few battery based lights, but the fans shut down, and it got very dark.  
“Dean. I have to tell you something, please don’t be mad.” She heard her voice and heard her volume slipping as she got through the sentence. I have to tell him, I need his help!!! She thought to herself fervently.  
“Dana, if you need to tell me something you need to say it now.” He was staring at her intently, and even more worried as another pain wracked her.  
This was her only chance, as the pain started to subside she spit out what she had been keeping hidden for close to six months. “I’m pregnant!”  
His glare intensified then he threw up his hands and rolled his eyes. “You gotta be kidding me!” He roared. “When were you going to tell us, when the baby decided to make its entrance?” His rage was deep and she knew that he was terrified.  
“The baby is making its entrance, Dean! I’m sorry, I should have told you and Sam but I thought you would be pissed. I thought you would leave me alone.” Dana’s tears were pouring down her face just as hard as the rain outside a mixture of fear pain and remorse.  
Dean moved up to her and wrapped his arms around her. “We would never leave to alone, Sweetheart.” He pulled back from her suddenly, his eye wide “Wait, what do you mean the baby is making its entrance? You mean right now?!” Her body decided that was a good cue to throw another more powerful contraction her way.  
Through gritted teeth she nodded and said yes, then reached down to start unbuttoning her flannel jacket. She was already starting to sweat and wearing that wouldn’t help. “Can you bring me a towel? My pants are drenched.” Dean wordlessly ran off to get the towel and Dana started to remove her pants and underwear. She took her t-shirt off too leaving her bra in place for some modesty, but she was just getting too hot. She felt like her body was on fire, luckily Dean came back with his eyes closed holding out a towel to her. She draped it over her lower half as she leaned back on the table, and dean produced a cool wet cloth, which he tossed on her chest. It was so cold and felt wonderful. She cried and breathed her way through the next hour her contractions lasting longer, giving her shorter breaks and getting stronger. The pressure built between her legs til she thought she might explode from pain and it wasn’t going away. “Dean, I think that something is wrong!! It hurts so much.” Dean who had actually started to doze off in the chair near the table, looked at her concerned. He brushed some off her hair out of her face then grabbed his flashlight and moved to her feet.  
He took a deep breath then, turning on the flashlight, lifted the towel to see what was wrong, he dropped the towel and flashlight and turned away looking like he was going to get sick. “I think that it’s the baby’s head,” he took another breath and said “Maybe you need to push?” Dana looked up at his green eyes which were the same color as hers. She shook her head quickly, feeling another contraction. “Come on, Winchester, man up!” If Dana wasn’t in pain she might have laughed at how ridiculous Dean sounded. He sounded like Dad had when he would yell at Dean, but it worked. Dana took a deep breath and pushed with everything, cried out in pain and stopped. She felt stretched to the max, and was terrified of tearing in half.  
“I can’t Dean!” She was sobbing from pain and frustration.  
“You got yourself into this mess, sweetheart, you are the only one that can get yourself out. Now push, I can’t wait to be Uncle Dean.” He gave her a mischievous smile, then lifted the towel and held up the flashlight.  
Taking another breath she started the processes of pushing, quickly wearing herself out, but Dean’s encouragements kept her going, eventually she heard him say ‘ok just the shoulders’. The pressure had subsided drastically and she was past the halfway mark. Continuing to push and getting frustrated with how hard the shoulders were turning out to be, she had always thought once the head was out that was basically it. She cried out, something between a curse and a prayer, and Dean jumped almost as high as she had. Castiel was standing next to him looking at her curiously. He didn’t seem to understand what was going on, and quirked his head curiously. “Dude, don’t do that, you scared me, and I’m at the end of my rope for surprises. Hey, go get Sammy and bring him here, but like over there.” Dean pointed over on the other side of the room.  
“Ok.” Was all Castiel said still with that confused look on his face but with a flutter of wings he was gone again.  
Tired and on the verge of giving up, Dana was final able to push out two shoulders and her baby was born. Dean wrapped the child up cooing at him, then handing the baby over and said “It’s a boy.”   
Sam and Castiel were now in the room, and Dean and Dana laughed as Sam said “What?!”


End file.
